narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed Daimyō
Kusagakure? He sent the Grass ninjas after Gaara and they called him - "sir". They are from the Land of Grass so why we don't put that this daimyo is from there?--Donatelo (talk) 21:38, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Because he might not be from the Land of Grass. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:56, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Must be from the Land of Grass, 'cause why else would those Shinobi call him 'Sir' or follow his orders or even be there if not to protect him? Don't say 'to protect the nobles', 'cause this is the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It has its own Shinobi to protect them, encludin' the SAATS (that's the ANBU Black Ops if you're wonderin', that should be their right name in the English dub, SAATS stands to its litteral meanin', Special Assassination and Tactical Squad). X29 September 4 04:15 2011. :::Wow, you replied to a two-year-old discussion… Well, regardless: they would probably call any and every daimyō 'sir', even if they weren't from the same country. It's called respect for authority and it's still pretty big in Japan. They'd follow a foreign daimyō's orders for a very simple reason: money. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:37, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Come on. You really can't expect Jonin to be this cheap, now do you? An' for respect for the Feudal Lord, they should just say 'Feudal Lord'. I heard some characters say this (at least in the anime, in part obe, 'cause that's all i saw). An' I know it's been a long time since the last comment, but I still have to add somethin'. X29 September 4 04:53 2011. :How do you expect jōnin — if they even were jōnin — to earn a living? Doing missions for others is what they do. The daimyō could be from a country without its own shinobi, explaining why he'd hire Kusanin. Calling a daimyō 'sir' sound pretty normal to me. I can't say anything substantial about it without knowing what they say in Japanese, though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:08, September 4, 2011 (UTC) You can't expect Shinobi (even Genin) to do missions for nothin'. Surely they're bein' payed. An' I'm sure they ARE Jonin, 'cause do you expect the nobles (like Feudal Lords or Kages) to be protected by Chunin? Shinobi who just got promoted to lead teams? Who aren't elite like Jonin? An' if you even THINK they would be protected by Genin, then I'll say you're bloody crazy. As for a country without its own Shinobi, well, the Hidden Leaf Vilage has Shinobi an' ANBU Black Ops to protect ALL nobles, so why waste my money on hirin' Shinobi from a different country when I'm protected by the Shinobi from the village I'm goin' to? An' don't say 'I don't trust them to be good enough', that's really stupid. X29 September 4 21:15 2011. :The two Kusanin weren't protecting anyone. They were sitting in the audience, far away from any VIPs. All they did was ask Gaara to throw the match for this daimyō. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:22, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::(Sighs heavily) This really took much more time than it was supposed to be. An' by the way, you're pretty blind. I saw them. they're a few feet away from the Feudal Lord, an' they're among other nobles. Just look at the people behind them. Do they look like public? An' sorry for takin' for some time, had to wait for the episode to load an' make sure they're nobles. X29 September 4 22:05 2011. :::In the manga, they're sitting among very common-looking people. There isn't a noble person in sight. Even if they were still sitting with nobles, they might simply have been escorting the daimyō. Still doesn't mean the daimyō is from the land that holds Kusagakure. Again, they might have simply been hired by a foreign daimyō, which isn't all that uncommon. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:01, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright, didn't see that comin', 'cause I'm only watchin' the anime. Anyway, if you look at the ANBU that go to save the Third Hokage, they come from VERY far from his spot. So the bodyguards of someone in such a place like this better be somewhere else, to decieve the assasains (I'm not sayin' that what happened is an asssasination, I'm givin' an example), an' it IS that uncommon. Again, why waste my money on hirin' foreign Shinobi from my country, which doesn't have Shinobi, while I'm protected from the village I'm goin' to? I don't expect the Hidden Leaf Village wouldn't send some Jonin to escort the Feudal Lord. (Sighs heavily), this is really turnin' out to be such a drag. X29 September 4 01:31 2011. :Again, they weren't protecting anyone. The only thing they did was go to Gaara and ask him to throw the match. That's all. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:06, September 5, 2011 (UTC) (Sighs really heavily) You just saw them goin' to him an' askin' him to lose the match on purpose, but what makes you so sure that they don't have another task while they were there in the stadium? If they didn't go to Gaara an' ask him to lose an' if they were there when the invasion began maybe they would've started their main task which is protectin' the nobles. X29 September 5 03:14 2011. Or at least the Feudal Lord. :What makes you so sure they did have another task there at the stadium? After all, they were sitting amongst the audience, far removed from any VIPs. There is absolutely nothing that indicates that these two shinobi had anything to do with the daimyō, other than being asked by him to get Gaara to throw the match. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:27, September 5, 2011 (UTC) (Sighs a whole lot more heavier) He could've just hired ANYONE to just tell him so. Shinobi have more important things than just that. Sittin' amongst the audience is part of protectin' the nobles. Watch the episode named Zero Hour! The Konoha Crush Begins!, you'll see ANBU movin' through the audience towards the Third Hokage. Whaddya think they were doin'? Goofin' off? End of discussion. X29 September 5 03:58 2011. :Or, just maybe, they were watching the actual chūnin exams, just like 99% of all the other shinobi there. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Just for the sake of argument, I decided to translate the databook articles for the two Kusanin. (The daimyō never appeared in the manga, so he didn't have one.) The articles mention nothing about them protecting anyone, but they do mention them working for multiple daimyō: * * ::—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) An' that ends this discussion. Don't know what are these databooks, but all I know is they're a valuable source of information. End of discussion. X29 September 5 16:03 2011.